Raoh
|-|Normal Armor= |-|Battle Armor= Summary Raoh is the eldest of Ryuken's adopted sons, the biological brother of Toki and Kaioh. As opposed to his pacifist younger brother, Raoh was driven by an intense ambition from an early age. After Kenshiro was chosen as successor over him, he killed his teacher and set out onto the wasteland with a simple goal; unite it all, under his rule, the rule of Ken-Oh, the Violent Evil Star. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, higher in 100% Mode Name: Raoh, "Violent Evil Star", "Ken-Oh" Origin: Hokuto no Ken Age: Unknown (Older than Toki) Gender: Male Classification: Human, Hokuto Shinken practitioner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Hokuto Shinken, which allows him to target and hit someone's pressure points for various purposes (Ranging from causing them to explode to manipulating their movements to healing them), Aura (Possesses a fighting aura that protects him and allows him to attack others from a distance), Chi Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Can put people to sleep with by pressing their pressure points), Death Manipulation (Can bring about death by pressing a persons pressure points), Memory Manipulation (Some of his techniques allow him to change or erase the memories of victims), Instinctive Reaction, Intangibility and Void Manipulation with Musō Tensei (Musō Tensei is made up of nothingness, renders Raoh intangible, and allows him to erase others from existence), Precognition (Gets premonitions of other fighters' future attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can hit certain pressure points to make himself stronger), Forcefield Creation (Can use his aura to block attacks), Telekinesis (Can levitate and throw his enemies and objects using his aura), Power Nullification (Can negate the effects of pressure points), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistance to Heat, Poisons and Clairvoyance (Users of the Hokuto arts can bend their fates how they choose, making it difficult to read their destinies) Attack Potency: Small Country level, higher in 100% Mode (Even while severely weakened and dying from his fight with Kenshiro, he split a big cloud with his Goten Sho. Matched Kenshiro in combat), Can bypass durability through Hokuto Shinken. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher in 100% Mode (His blast reached the clouds at Mach 178.6 speeds, comparable to Kenshiro) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be at least comparable to Kenshiro) Striking Strength: Small Country level, higher in 100% Mode Durability: Small Country level, higher in 100% Mode (Took hits from Kenshiro and was only defeated because he sacrificed a majority of his life force to Yuria before their fight) Stamina: Extremely high (Should be on par with Ken's stamina. He can fight for long periods of time with Ken, can continue to fight even when losing tremendous amounts of blood and having his bones and muscles crushed or destroyed. Can stand up and recover having his own heart, lungs and ribs completely destroyed) Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with certain ranged ki techniques. Standard Equipment: His Trident Sword, a blade he used against Toki http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2015/044/6/8/08c8pg18_by_gokuvssuperman117-d8hvf37.jpg sword. Intelligence: Gifted (Is a master of martial arts, having been trained in Hokuto Shinken much like his brothers Toki and Kenshiro. Though preferring to use brute force against his enemies, he is also just as skilled in the use of pressure points like his brothers, which he can use for various purposes) Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Hokuto Shinken:' Hokuto Shinken is a 1,800-year-old Chinese martial art based around assassination and passed on only from teacher to student. Its power is based around targeting and hitting the 708 Keiraku Hikō (or pressure points) in an opponent's body, channeling energy into them, and through that, manipulating their movements. These pressure points can be used to control an enemy's body, in ways such as forcing them to move or destroying them from the inside with an explosion, or they can be used for healing, such as in the restoration of someone's memories, eyesight, or voice. Raoh has his own form of Hokuto Shinken, Gō no Ken, which revolves around meeting force with greater force, making Raoh stronger so that he can overpower his enemy and destroy everything in his path. *'Hokuto Gōshō Ha:' Raoh expels a high amount of powerful tōki from his hands, forming a powerful destructive wave of power. *'Hokuto Gōten Shō:' Raoh raises his hand to the sky and expels tōki, firing a wave of energy to the sky. *'Hokuto Itten Shō:' Raoh delivers a powerful uppercut that punctures an opponent's pressure points with the force of the air itself. *'Hokuto Shinten Rai:' Raoh powers up, forming a dome of tōki that forces his opponents away. *'Hokuto Shū Renda:' Raoh launches a series of rapid fist attacks that cause the opponent to bleed from their pores. *'Musō Insatsu:' After dodging an opponent's mortal strike, Raoh subconsciously counters with a powerful kick. *'Musō Tensei:' The ultimate technique of Hokuto Shinken. Only through embracing the true nature of sorrow can one use it; after Kenshiro mastered it, the first to master it in 1,800 years, Raoh worked to grasp the true nature of sorrow himself so he could match him. When used, Musō Tensei allows Raoh to achieve "nothingness", becoming intangible and allowing him to communicate with the souls of dead rivals and use their techniques. *'Tenshō Honretsu:' Raoh's ultimate attack. He rotates his hands in the air before firing a powerful wave of tōki straight forwards. *'Zenrei no Ken:' Raoh channels all of his lifeforce into a single blow. '- Keiraku Hikō:' The pressure points Raoh can hit and their effects include; *'Anbakukō:' Expels poisons from one's body. *'Daikyōkin:' Makes the opponent's body soft and vulnerable. *'Dōmei:' Disables the opponent's eyesight. *'Gekishinkō:' Rapidly speeds up the opponent's heartbeat until their blood vessels and heart burst. *'Jikyūkyō:' Takes the opponent's depth perception away. *'Jinchūkyoku:' Destroys the opponent's body in three seconds. *'Jōketsukai:' Disables one's right leg. *'Kaiamon Tenchō:' Causes an enemy to speak against their will, where they will suffer great pain should they refuse to speak. *'Kenmei:' Restores the target's eyesight. *'Kisha:' Immobilizes the opponent. *'Kyōmei:' Causes the target's hands to explode. *'Kyōnai:' Permanently locks the opponent's jaws open. *'Kyosetsu:' Forces the opponent to turn any weapon they're holding on themselves. *'Meimon:' Causes muscle contractions so intense that they crush the opponent's spine. *'Ryūgan:' Causes all the target's nerves to become hypersensitive, so the slightest touches are extremely painful. *'Sekkatsukō:' Increases the user's strength at the expense of a shorter lifespan. *'Sen-yō:' Freezes the opponent with their arms outstretched. *'Shihōrin:' Allowed Kenshiro to read Sanskrit. *'Shinfukumen:' Causes the body to explode from within if the target moves at all. *'Shinkesshū:' The opponent slowly, painfully dies over the course of the next three days. *'Shin-ichi:' Forces the opponent to speak. *'Shitsugen:' The opponent walks backwards uncontrollably. *'Zenha:' Stops the opponent from breathing. *'Zusetsu:' Can be used to erase an opponent's memory or interrogate them. Gallery HnK_Raoh_Arcade.png|Raoh as he appears in Fist of the North Star: Arcade. Kenoh_(Hokuto_Musou).png|Raoh as he appears in Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage Raoh_Hokuto-ga-Gotoku.png|Raoh as he appears in Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Evil Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Leaders Category:Berserkers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Parents Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Kings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Trident Users Category:Sword Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Void Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Death Users Category:Memory Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 6 Category:Sega Category:Yakuza